Someone for Everyone
by Soul-sis
Summary: Moseby is in love with a special someone, the problem is, he doesn't know who she is.
1. Suspicions

**Hi, everybody! This is my first Suite Life story and I'm so excited to post it! I'm not the best at writing romance, but I'm going to give it a try, so if it turns out I suck at writing romance, you can yell at me!**

"Ok, boys, remember to wear your helmets, kneepads, wristpads, eblowpads, hold hands while crossing the street, and look both ways." Carrie says, being overprotective, as usual.

Zack glances longingly out the window. It's been raining for the past five days, and it has finally stopped, but at this rate, Zack and Cody will be inside all day, listening to Carrie's safety lecture.

"Mom, can we go now?" Zack says, impatiently.

"Alright." Carrie says. Her sons leave, but she calls after them. "If you go to the bathroom, use the buddy system, don't stay out past dinner and if it rains again, come straight home!"

"Yes, Mom." Zack and Cody say in unison as they make their way to the door with their stake boards in their arms.

"Oh, and no shake boarding in the lobby! You know angry Mr. Moseby gets when you do that!" Carrie calls from across the room.

"Yes, Mom, we know." Cody says, reaching for the doorknob.

"Can we _please_ go now?" Zack asks.

Carrie nods. "Have fun."

Zack pushes Cody out of the way. They try to squeeze through the door at the same time. Carrie sneaks up behind them and gives them both a kiss on the helmet.

"Mom!" Zack exclaims. "You're embarrassing us!"

"You're stuck in a door frame." Carrie points out.

A cute girl walks down the hall, spots Zack and Cody, then walks away, giggling.

"No, wait! Come back!" Zack exclaims, extending his arms after the girl.

After a while, the twins manage to get through the door. They race to the elevator, then head towards the lobby. They disobey Carrie and get on their skate boards. They head towards the door, when they hear a voice behind them.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"We were just leaving." Cody says, getting off of his skate board.

"And what were you doing just before you were leaving?" Mr. Moseby asks.

"Skate boarding." Zack says.

"And what do I think about skate boarding in the lobby?" Mr. Moseby asks. Before Zack or Cody can answer, Mr. Moseby talks again. "Oh, never mind. Boys will be boys. Go to the park and have fun."

Zack and Cody exchange confused glances.

"Did he just let us go?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, cool! Let's go!" Zack exclaims, racing towards the door, but his brother grabs onto his arm.

"Isn't that suspicious?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" Zack asks, trying to pry Cody's arm off of him.

"But that's just not like him." Cody says.

"Since when do we care about him? Now, let's go before it rains again!" Zack exclaims.

At that moment, a flash of lightning lights up the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Great, just great!" Zack says, sounding annoyed. "You just had to wonder about Moseby, and now we're stuck inside, again."

"Well, I've been studying the rain, and it should only rain for about three hours, then the rest of the week should be sunny with slightly overcast skies." Cody says.

"What are you, a meteorologist?" Zack asks sarcastically.

"Well, this rain will give us plenty of time to work on homework!" Cody says excitedly.

"This is Saturday, the day we don't do homework." Zack says. "And I was wondering, I'll give you my allowance if you do my homework for me."

"You spent your allowance already." Cody says.

Before Zack can answer, London shuffles into the lobby. It looks as if someone threw a bucket of water on her. Maddie can't help but laugh at that scene.

"I'm all wet!" London cries.

"No, really?" Maddie asks, walking across the lobby to her.

"Yes, look, I am." London says, turning around. Maddie rolls her eyes. Why does she even bother with sarcasm? "And look." London pulls Ivonna out of her bag. The dog is just as wet as London. "Ivonna's perm is ruined."

"Oh, no, that's horrible." Maddie says unsympathetically.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." London says.

"Whoa, what happened?" Cody asks, going up to London.

"Jump into a lake?" Zack asks.

"No, it's raining." London pouts. "I'm going to my room to get dried off."

As London heads for the elevator, Mr. Moseby heads towards the empty candy counter.

"Maddie!" Mr. Moseby irritably calls.

"Watch out, Moseby's been acting strange." Zack advises her.

Maddie walks back to her candy counter.

"Now Maddie, is there any reason why you're not working?" Mr. Moseby asks.

"Well, London was all wet, so I went to...comfort her!" Maddie says, her eyes darting everywhere but at Mr. Moseby.

"Well, now, Maddie, you know that I like you working, but you can take the rest of the day off!" Mr. Moseby cheerfully says.

Maddie stares in shock as Mr. Moseby leaves. Zack and Cody run up to her side.

"Did you just see a ghost?" Cody asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ok, you're right. Mr. Moseby is acting strange. He just let me have the rest of the day off, and I just started working." Maddie says.

"We have to get to the bottom of this!" Cody declares.

"Agreed." Maddie nods.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be over there, doing something useful with my life." Zack says, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Like what?" Cody asks.

"Watching you two run around." Zack says, propping his feet up on a table.

"Aren't you going to to help us?" Maddie asks.

Zack pauses, then waves his hand in front of his face. "Nah."

"Why?" Cody questions.

"What's in it for me?" Zack asks.

"Knowing you've helped someone in their time of need." Cody suggests.

"Like I said before, nah." Zack says, leaning his head back.

"You know, Zack, girls just love boys who help out others." Maddie says flirtatiously.

Zack jumps up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Zack runs, but Cody grabs his arm.

"Where do we go?" Cody asks.

Zack pauses. He never thought of that.

"London! I'm sure she'd like to help, and we could spy with her." Maddie suggests.

Zack and Cody nod in agreement.

"But where would she be?" Cody asks.

"Well, she was soaking wet. She'd probably be in her closet. I'm guessing right now, she'd be in Shoeland." Maddie says.

"To...Shoeland!" Zack exclaims.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 should be coming shortly. Please review!**


	2. The List

**Yeah, so I kind of lied about a fast update, but at least I updated! Thank you so much for my reviews! Enjoy!**

"Ok, how about these?" London asks, holding up light blue sandals to her matching outfit.

"That looks wonderful!" Her mirror responds.

"I know!" London cheerfully exclaims. She slips the sandals on, then turns around. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." The mirror says.

London holds Ivonna up. The dog is wearing a light blue top, with a matching hat, belt and shoes.

"How about Ivonna?" London asks.

"Almost as beautiful as you." The mirror says.

London beams at the mirror, then puts Ivonna down. As Ivonna trots out of the room, Zack, Cody and Maddie come in the room. Cody is holding a map.

"Ok, we should be nearing Shoeland." Cody mutters.

"Look! I found London!" Maddie exclaims, pointing at London.

"You do realize there's a path that leads in here right from the closet door, right?" London asks, pointing to a path lined with clothes.

"What? We spent twenty minutes, when we could have taking a short cut!" Zack exclaims.

"You can get mad later." Maddie says. She turns to London. "Have you noticed anything strange about Moseby?"

London ponders hard about that question.

"I can smell the wood burning." Zack mutters. Maddie smiles at that.

"Not any stranger than before." London says. She cocks her head to the right. "Why?"

"He didn't get mad when we were skateboarding in the lobby and he let Maddie take the day off." Cody says.

London looks shocked. "That is strange." London paces, then stops. "One time, I was watching a movie in Hatland-"

"You have a t.v in Hatland?" Maddie exclaims.

"Yes, and a DVD player, and a Wii." London says, as if having a television set in a closet is normal.

"You have a Wii?" Zack exclaims.

"Yes, and I have one in Sockland, and one in Accessoryland." London says.

"What were you saying before?" Cody brings London back on track.

"What was I saying...oh, right. One time, I was watching a movie in Hatland, and a really cute actor was acting strange because he was in love." London says.

"So you're saying Mr. Moseby must be in love!" Maddie concludes. "Wow, London, I'm surprised to say this, but that's really smart of you!"

"Really? Yay me!" London claps her hands and jumps a few times. "But how? I was just saying what happened in a movie I saw."

"Never mind." Maddie says. "Now, we need to find out who Mr. Moseby is in love with!"

"We might need a pen and paper." Cody says.

"There's some in Sweaterland." London says. "Pass Hatland and Sockland, then you'll find it."

Cody leaves the room, then after about ten minutes, he returns.

"Sweaterland is huge!" Cody exclaims.

Zack snatches the pen and paper from his twin and uses his back as a desk.

"Ok, who are people Moseby could love?" Zack asks.

"There's Maddie!" London suggests.

Zack writes down Maddie on the paper. Cody squirms as the pen tip runs over nerves in his back.

"Stop moving!" Zack exclaims.

"I can't! It's hitting my nerves!" Cody says.

"Wait, why would Mr. Moseby like me?" Maddie asks, looking disgusted.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're pretty, smart and an independent woman." Zack says.

"Flattering me won't get you free candy." Maddie seriously says.

"Well, I thought of it logically." London says. Everyone looks surprised at her. No one knew she knew the world 'logically'. "Maddie is a girl, Mr. Moseby is a boy."

"Ok, then London should go on the list." Maddie suggests.

Zack nods, then writes down London's name. Cody, again squirms.

"What about Carrie?" Maddie asks. Before the twins can protest, Maddie continues. "I mean, he lets Carrie stay here. Mr. Moseby hates kids, yet he lets Zack and Cody stay. They seem to get alone nicely too. I think it would be cute if they fell in love."

"I am _not_ having Moseby as my step dad!" Zack protests.

"I was just saying that would be cute." Maddie says.

Zack writes down Carrie's name.

"What about Murial?" Cody suggests. "She never works, yet he hasn't fired her."

Zack puts down Murial.

"But who would love Murial? She looks like a dinosaur!" Zack says, after he puts down her name.

"And Mr. Moseby is annoying! They're perfect for each other!" London exclaims.

"Ok, then, who else?" Zack asks.

"Esteban?" London suggests.

Everyone gives her a strange look.

"What?" London asks. "If Mr. Moseby liked people who he hasn't fired, then he should like Esteban too."

Maddie and Cody agree with her logic, but they feel grossed out.

"Well, if Moseby would like Esteban, then he'd like Arwin too." London says, enjoying being able to have her thoughts complimented and put down.

"Wait, I don't think there's anything between Esteban and Mr. Moseby." Maddie says. London gives Maddie an angry glare for canceling her idea. "I think Esteban and Carrie like each other."

"What?" Zack and Cody ask in unison.

"First it was Mom and Moseby, now it Mom and Esteban?" Cody exclaims.

"Make up your mind, woman!" Zack says.

"Ok, I'm sure that Esteban and Carrie like each other." Maddie says.

Zack puts a line through Esteban's and Carrie's name.

"Why don't we just go and ask Mr. Moseby who he likes?" Zack suggests.

"Yeah, that would hurt my back a lot less." Cody says, standing up straight.

"To...the lobby!" Zack exclaims, raising his index finger.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, I kind of went overboard with the clothesland things, but it was fun to write. Please review!**


	3. The Distraction

**After a long wait, I am finally updating. I just wanted to finish up another story, so now I will be more focussed to work on this one! Thank you for the reviews!**

"Ok, Moseby, you're secret's out!" Maddie exclaims, running into the lobby. London is trailing closely behind her.

"Tell us who you love or," London says, taking out her cell phone, but flips it open upside down. "You're fired!"

Maddie walks over to London and puts the cell phone right side up.

"Who I'm in love with? Why, that's preposterous!" Mr. Moseby laughs.

"Well, as potatoeurous as it seems, you are in love!" London concludes, closing her cell phone.

"Girls, and Zack and Cody, who would I be in love with? I haven't the time for a love life." Mr. Moseby says, then adds in, "Because I'm taking care of annoying children!"

"Well, we have possibilities." London says, snapping her fingers. Zack takes out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to London. London then hands to to Maddie. She clears her throat and begins to read.

"You either love: Me, London, Murial or Arwin." Maddie says, sounding confident with the name choices.

"You must be mistaken! I don't love anyone, but why would I love Arwin?" Mr. Moseby asks, sounding a bit confused with the name list.

"I have my sources." London says, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to be doing." Mr. Moseby says, turning to his desk.

"But you let us skateboard in the lobby!" Zack says, sounding shocked. Mr. Moseby stops moving, then turns to face Zack.

"You never let us skateboard in the lobby!" Cody adds in.

"I can let things slip once in a while, can't I?" Mr. Moseby asks.

"I guess." Zack says shrugs.

"But it's highly out of character." Cody says.

"That may be." Mr. Moseby says. "Now, please leave me alone. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Mr. Moseby goes to his desk, then takes out a folded piece of paper. He gently unfolds it with care, then reads it for what looks like to be the thousandth time.

"Wait. Mr. Moseby just said he has a lot of work to catch up on, but he's always on top of his work." Maddie observes.

"So that must mean he's been skateboarding in the lobby as well! What a hippogriff!" London exclaims.

"That's hypocrite, and I don't think he's been skateboarding." Maddie looks towards Mr. Moseby. "He's reading something, and I don't think it's a list of all the people staying here. I think it's a love letter."

"It's time to fake an illness." Zack says, looking at Cody.

"Why?" Cody protests, glaring at Zack. "I thought we only faked an illness to not visit Aunt Bertha." Cody cringes at the thought. "Big sloppy kisses."

"If you fake an illness, Mr. Moseby can call an ambulance, then he'll wait at your side for an ambulance to come. While he's gone, I'll snatch the letter from his desk." Zack says, sounding as if his plan is flawless.

"What happens to me after you snatch the letter?" Cody asks.

Zack pauses. "That...is an excellent question."

"I'm not doing it!" Cody says, crossing his arms and turning his back to his brother.

"But Cody, what can we do if you're not the distraction?" Maddie asks. "We'd need a pretty big distraction."

"Like an important guest!" London adds in.

"Exactly." Maddie says, then pauses. "Exactly! We should point somewhere, then say that there's an important guest here. While Mr. Moseby's head is turned, Zack can snatch the piece of paper."

"Ohh! Ohh! I have something to say!" London raises her right hand, shaking her hand in the air. "Can I be the guest? I am an heiress!"

"But Moseby knows you. We need someone to come, someone famous." Maddie says, pacing in front of London, Zack and Cody.

"The Jonas Brothers!" London exclaims.

"Bigger." Maddie says.

"Johnny Depp?" London suggests.

"Bigger!" Maddie raises her hands over her head, to signify the bigness of this person's fame.

"The Jonas Brothers and Johnny Depp?" Zack asks.

"Bigger!" Maddie says, now almost exclaiming it to the entire lobby.

"The Jonas Brothers, Johnny Depp riding a unicycle?" London suggests.

Maddie gives a glare to London. "Drop the Jonas Brothers and Johnny Depp, ok? This person's fame can't even be measured! Someone everyone knows, and everyone loves! This person is huge!"

At that moment, a woman dressed in a fiery red outfit steps into the lobby. She fits Maddie's description for the huge part. The woman is no guest, and never will be. She scowls at the lobby, thinking that she's too good for a place like the Tipton. She believes that the Saint Mark is better than the Tipton. Yes, this woman is none other than Ilsa Schiklegoobermeyger-Vanhelsingdekeppeloogerhoffer.

"Is that distraction big enough for you?" Cody asks.

Maddie nods.

Mr. Moseby leaves his desk, cringing to see why Ilsa is here. He hopes that she'll leave before she scares any guests away.

"Ilsa, what are you doing here?" Mr. Moseby asks, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Oh, just a visit. You know, I haven't seen you for a while." She pauses. "Oh, and the Saint Mark is nominated for the Hotel of the Year Award." She gives him a smug grin. "You know, the Saint Mark was won that award three years in a row! How many times has the Tipton won in a row? Oh, that's right. Zero!"

"Now's our chance!" Maddie says, pushing Zack in the direction of Mr. Moseby's desk.

Zack grabs the piece of paper on the desk, then runs back to his friends without Mr. Moseby noticing.

"We need a secret place to hide." Maddie says.

"How about our room? We can have Mom defend us!" Cody suggests.

"To...the 23th floor!" Zack exclaims, raising his index finger to the ceiling.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. More Love

**Here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

Maddie reads over the love letter for the third time.

"Yup, it's definitely a love letter." Maddie nods.

London snatches the love letter, then reads the bottom of it.

"It's from Brooke Hunter." London says.

"She sounds so nice and caring. No wonder Mr. Moseby is in love." Maddie says, sounding lovestruck herself.

"Does she have a sister?" Zack asks.

"You always know how to ruin a perfect moment." Maddie says.

"Ooh! I have an idea! Pick me! Pick me!" London exclaims, raising her right hand in the air.

"Go, London." Maddie says.

"We should get Brooke and Moseby together!" London exclaims, taking her left hand as Brooke, then her right hand as Mr. Moseby and putting her hands together.

"That would be nice. I mean, Mr. Moseby can get annoying, but I think someone to love would be good for him. Great idea, London." Maddie says.

London does the traditional 'yay me!' and claps her hands together.

"But where does Brooke live?" Cody asks, taking the letter from London. "She could be anywhere. As far as we know, she's some ugly person."

"Hey, as far as we know, she could be a guy!" Zack adds in.

"Zack's right." Maddie ponders hard about that. "But love will bring Mr. Moseby and Brooke together."

"Like _Romeo and Juliet_!" London exclaims. "Happy ending for all!"

"Yeah..." Cody says, faking a smile, "like _Romeo and Juliet_."

"So, how long is this love thing gonna take?" Zack impatiently asks.

"It can take a second, it can take a decade. You'll only know when you're there." Maddie says.

"But, as far as we know, Brooke could be walking into the lobby as we speak." Cody says.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lobby

Carrie runs up to Esteban, who is carrying someone's luggage. She stops him in a mid run.

"Have you seen my boys?" Carrie asks.

"The little blond peoples? No, I haven't. Why, have they escaped?" Esteban asks.

"I don't know!" Carrie exclaims. "They went out skateboarding, but now it's raining and they forgot their raincoats! They'll catch a cold!"

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, and if they do get colds, I can make them some of my grandma's yak butter tea!" Esteban beams at Carrie.

"I just hope they're safe." Carrie says.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they are." Esteban says.

"Esteban, I'm paying you to work, not talk!" An angry Mr. Moseby calls from his desk, after Ilsa leaves the lobby, but then he changes his tone, "But you have been working awfully, hard. A short socializing break couldn't hurt!"

"Something is wrong with Mr. Moseby today. He's yelling, then skipping and singing." Esteban says, sounding worried.

"Oh, Esteban, I'm sure you're..." Carrie trails off as she sees Mr. Moseby frolicking in the lobby, dodging furniture, staff and guests. "overreacting..."

"I have never seen him like this since...since...ever!" Esteban says.

"You're right..." Carrie says, then her eyes light up. "Maybe, he's in love."

"But Mr. Moseby doesn't have time for a love life." Esteban says.

"Then how can you explain the good mood, the frolicking, the off-key singing?" Carey says. "I did the same thing when I was in love, only I had a better voice."

"I wish I could be in love." Esteban says wishfully. "The closest thing I have to love is Dudley."

Before Carey can respond, Mr. Moseby dances up to them.

"Isn't it a glorious day?" Mr. Moseby asks with a twinkle in his eye.

Carey and Esteban exchange slightly confused glances.

"Why is it a glorious day?" Carey asks.

"It's a glorious day to be in love!" Mr. Moseby says, skipping off again.

"I rest my case." Carey smiles.

"Oh, I guess you were right." Esteban agrees. "But I have to get going before Mr. Moseby gets mad at me for not working."

Carey nods in agreement. They take a step towards each other, but instead of passing, they accidentally bump into each other. Carey begins to lose her balance, but before she falls, Esteban catches her.

"Oh, thanks." Carey says.

They soon realize Esteban in still holding Carey. She clears her throat, and Esteban lets her stand properly.

"I have to go to my room to check on the boys." Carey says.

"I have to go to the guy at the place with the thing." Esteban says, at the same time Carey talks.

Both of them go silent, then leave. Suddenly, as Carey walks to the elevators, she suddenly gets a craving to burst out into song. She finds that strange, since she hasn't wanted to burst into song for a long time. She hasn't wanted to since she was in love. Carey pauses. "Am I in love?" She asks, herself, but she quickly gets that idea out of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 23rd floor

London, Maddie, Zack and Cody sit on the couch, and a pink laptop with diamonds on it rests on London's lap. They found a website on the note. It's . The web URL seems pretty self-explanatory.

"Look, you can view people's profiles." Maddie observes.

London clicks the link, then browses through the pictures and names of the people, until they come to one without a picture, but it's labeled, "Brooke Hunter". London clicks on that, and everyone begins to read about Brooke.

"She lives in Boston!" Cody calls out.

"And she works at a hotel!" Maddie observes.

"And she likes long walks on the beach." Zack says. "Are you sure she doesn't have a sister?"

Right after Zack says that, Carey walks into the room, looking a little dazed, and surprised to see everyone crowded onto the couch.

"Hi!" Carey says, her voice higher than normal.

No one really notices the pitch of her voice. They're too interested in learning about Brooke Hunter.

"Oh, so what's this? A new online game? Runscape or something?" Carey asks as she goes behind the couch to read over London's shoulder. She's surprised to see the Online Dating logo on the top of the page.

"Aren't you a little too young to be looking up people to date online?" Carey asks, getting suspicious.

"It's not for us." Maddie says.

"It's for Mr. Moseby." Zack tells her.

"He's in love with Brooke Hunter." Cody says, pointing to the page.

Carey quickly reads over part of Brooke's profile. "She seems very nice."

"The perfect girl for Mr. Moseby to fall in love with!" Maddie says happily.

"We think at least." Cody says. "There's no picture, but her description sounds nice."

"Look! She has a sister!" Zack points to a mentioning of Brooke's sister, Yulia.

Maddie shoots an annoyed glance towards Zack. "Maybe we should find Brooke, and then we could take her to Mr. Moseby, and they can meet in real life!"

"That would be so cute!" London exclaims.

"And that'd put Moseby in a good mood, so he won't tell us not to skateboard in the lobby anymore!" Zack says. Carey clears her throat loudly behind Zack. "Uh, not that we do."

"She works at the Saint Mark." Cody says, sounding disappointed.

"But the Saint Mark and Tipton are rivalry hotels." Maddie says sadly.

"Yeah, tell me about it." London agrees.

"But we should think positive!" Maddie jumps up from the couch. "Even if they're rivalry hotels, I'm sure that love will overcome it!"

"To...the Saint Mark!" Zack exclaims, raising his index finger to the ceiling.

"You're not going anywhere in the rain." Carey says. Zack lowers his enthusiastic arm.

"To...the Saint Mark after the rain!" Zack exclaims, like before.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Secrets and Love Letters

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

Zack, Cody, Maddie and London walk to the Saint Mark, dodging puddles, and the odd car thanks to London. When they get to the Saint Mark, they have to lean their heads back to see the top of the hotel.

"I'm sure Daddy can add another six storeys to the Tipton." London says, trying not to sound jealous of the Saint Mark.

Everyone steps inside of the hotel. It looks surprisingly like the Tipton. Even the employees there look like the people at the Tipton. There's a teenage boy working at a candy station, and it looking very bored. A janitor is chasing after some wild invention, with a bellgirl at his side. Behind the front desk is Ilsa, yelling at the janitor and bellgirl.

"Déjà vu." London, Zack, Cody and Maddie say in unison.

Everyone walks up to the front desk where Ilsa greets them with a big smile, until she realizes who everyone in front of her is.

"Oh, you're from the Tipton. I can tell by your tacky uniform." Ilsa says, staring at Maddie.

"Well his isn't any better." Maddie motions to the candy boy. He glances to her, and gives a wave. Maddie gives a flirty wave back.

"I will have no romance between the Tipton and the Saint Mark! Remember last time?" Ilsa hisses.

"Is that how you treat your guests?" Zack asks.

"Oh, fine. What do you want?" Ilsa impatiently asks.

"We're looking for one of your employees. Brooke Hunter." Maddie says.

"Brooke Hunter? There is no Brooke Hunter working here! Is that a prank call?" Ilsa asks sternly.

"Obviously." Zack mutters.

"Go away before I call security! I don't have time for annoying children!" Ilsa snaps.

They turn away, walking back to the front doors, but they can see that it started raining again. The rain is coming down hard onto the black pavement, and lightning flashes through the sky, followed by thunder.

"We can't go out in that weather." Cody says, thinking of what Carey had said.

"You're right! I'd get all wet!" London pouts.

"Well, that would just ruin my day." Maddie says sarcastically.

"I'm glad you feel that way." London says, putting her hand on her chest, and not understanding the sarcasm.

"Mom said that we can't go out in the rain." Cody says.

"As much as I hate to be a mommy's boy, I agree with Cody. I mean look at it. It's thundering and lightning-ing." Zack says, looking up at the sky. A bolt of lighting illuminates the sky. Zack takes a step back.

"Lightning-ing?" Cody asks, turning to his brother.

"As bad as the weather is, I don't want to stay here with Ilsa." Maddie wrinkles her nose. "She doesn't want us here, and I'm not going to hesitate to leave."

Suddenly, there's a large bolt of lightning, and the power shuts down. Everyone screams. They start to quiet down, and relax, but Zack and Cody start to scream again when they see a flashlight shine onto them.

"Oh, quiet down!" Ilsa says, holding into a flashlight. "I guess you have to stay here until the weather is better, but I think I should call Mr. Moseby to tell him that you have come to my hotel!"

"No, please don't!" Maddie begs. "He'll get so mad at us. We were trying to be nice to him. He's in love with a girl named Brooke Hunter, and on her online dating page, it said that she worked here, and we wanted to find her for Mr. Moseby. He's so much in love with her."

"But I guess it was a search for nothing." London says sadly. "I mean, sure, Mr. Moseby can be nag-gy and annoying, but he taught me everything I know today, so in return, we wanted to find him his love."

"What were the odds of Mr. Moseby falling in love anyway?" Zack asks.

"We just wanted to make him happy." Cody adds in.

"Your story has touched me. I will tell you all a secret, but first, you must come with me." Ilsa says, dragging everyone away to tell her secret.

* * *

"Esteban, what would you do if you fell in love with someone?" Carey asks Esteban as he pushes some luggage on a bellhop to the elevator. They get in and ride to the the 18th floor.

"I would give her a love letter to express my love, but keep my name a secret, and if she likes it, I would tell her it was from me." Esteban says.

"Interesting." Carey says mostly to herself.

"But why do you want to know? Are you in love with someone?" Esteban asks, suddenly interested. "Please tell me! I won't tell anyone!"

Carey pauses. She doesn't _love_ Esteban, it's only a crush, but a crush could grow into love. Crush or love, she still can't tell him. She's afraid of his reaction. Would he suddenly go silent, and then the elevator ride would get awkward, or would he have a crush on her as well? There's only one way to find out.

"You do know him very well." Carey says, telling the truth. Esteban should know himself.

"What is his name?" Esteban asks, excited for the secret.

"Uh...that's a secret. I haven't told anyone, not even Zack or Cody." Carey says, but suddenly regrets saying that. What if Esteban tells the twins about Carey's secret love? She shakes her head. Esteban wouldn't do that.

The elevator comes to a halt on the 18th floor, and Esteban steps out, along with the bellhop. He turns left and goes down the hall. Carey sticks her head out of the elevator and watches him walk down the hall. She almost gets her nose pinched in the doors of the elevator. She presses number 23 on the side of the elevator, and it lights up.

Carey rides up in silence to her floor, and soundlessly walks to her room and opens it. She grabs a blank sheet of paper, and begins to write a love letter. There's only one problem. She hasn't written a love letter since she was in high school. A love letter must be sweet, sincere, yet not obsessive. It should touch the heart and make the reader feel happy.

_Dear Esteban,_

_I know we have known each other for such a long time, and have been friends for a very long time, I think we're becoming more than friends._

_Love, Carey._

Carey crumples the piece of paper and throws it to the trash can, but misses. That love letter isn't good. It has to come from the heart, yet be well-written.

"This love stuff is harder than I thought!" Carey says to herself. Suddenly, she gets an idea.

_To the one I love,_

_We have been friends for a while, and possibly our friendship may become more than what we have both expected, but what I know for sure, are my feelings toward you. Please give me a chance and we could both accept each other for who we are._

_Your secret admirer._

Carey nods in approval for her love letter. Her feeling for Esteban aren't that strong, after all, it is just a crush, but everyone lies in love letters, right? Now, she has to give it to Esteban secretly.

Esteban is loading another bellhop when Carey gets down into the lobby. She quickly walks to his side, and wordlessly slips the letter into his hand. He gives her a confused look, and before he can ask anything, Carey is back at the elevators. Esteban shrugs it off, and begins to read the letter. He suddenly gets shocked with the letter, and he quickly glances to Carey, who is already in the elevator.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! Does anyone want to guess what Ilsa's secret is? :)  
**


	6. Fairy Tales

**Hi! Sorry for my brief stop in chapters, I was at camp, and I got home late so I couldn't go on the computer, and my laptop can update and this story isn't on it. Buddi also told me that I started changing the spelling of Carey, so I went through the whole story so far, and I spelled Carrie instead of Carey 97 times, so now, it will be Carey. I'm done my rant for now. Enjoy!**

"I am Brooke Hunter."

"What?" London, Maddie, Zack and Cody ask in unison, all wondering if this is the truth.

"But you're Ilsa!" London concludes.

"Ja, but I needed a secret name, so I chose Brooke Hunter." Ilsa says.

"Do you love Mr. Moseby back?" Maddie asks.

"Of course not! Who could love him? He's annoying and all he cares about is his stupid hotel!" Ilsa exclaims, spitting when she says stupid.

Maddie and Zack wipe some droplets of spit off of their faces.

"Well, this didn't work out." Maddie says, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, and now we're stuck in here until the power comes back on." Zack pouts.

"You know, Zack, it was so kind of you to help find Brooke Hunter. Girls really like people who try to help other people." Maddie says sweetly.

Zack's spirits seem to have been lifted. "Really? I gotta help people more often!"

"Well, this is getting rather awkward," Ilsa says, "and I am getting squished."

"Where are we anyway?" Zack asks.

"The storage closet." Ilsa says, spitting when she says storage. Now it's Cody's and London's turn to wipe off spit from their faces.

Ilsa opens a door and everyone falls out. The candy boy walks by, but gives Maddie a strange look, and returns to his counter.

"There goes my chance for love!" Maddie hits her fists onto the ground.

Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker, then they turn on and off a few times, until they finally stay on. There's a loud cheer in the lobby.

"Well, I guess you can go back to the Tipton." Ilsa says, not sounding like her normal loud self. "But this Brooke Hunter thing is a secret. I don't want Mr. Moseby to have feeling for me!" Ilsa sticks out her tongue in disgust.

Zack, Cody, London and Maddie head for the revolving doors. There are puddles of water everywhere, but it's not raining. They look down the street to see traffic lights already on.

Maddie looks over her shoulder to see Ilsa turning to her desk and turning the flashlight off. They walk outside, and head back to the Tipton.

"I can't believe Ilsa was Brooke Hunter!" Maddie starting to sound outraged.

"It's not that bad. I mean, we all lie on the Internet." Zack says, trying to make Maddie feel better.

"I don't lie." Cody says, crossing his arms.

"You said that you were the best basketball player on the team." Zack says, making London giggle, but Maddie doesn't even smile. She keeps her eyes on the pavement, and her arms folded. She walks slowly, looking very upset.

"Gee, Maddie, we didn't know you liked Mr. Moseby so much!" London says, almost sounding surprised.

"I always liked him, although he can get annoying, but I didn't know I cared this much!" Maddie says, sounding surprised herself. "I guess, I just wanted to help someone's fairy tale love life to come true. For once, I wanted to be the fairy godmother and grant a wish of two people living happily ever after, but I guess that's only in fairy tale books, like the ones I read as a kid."

She speeds up her gait and walks past her friends, feeling more upset that she thought she was. Her want for someone to have a fairy tale ending seems so far off now. She loves a good happy ending, and now that ending seemed so unhappy. She tries to piece everything together. Mr. Moseby loves Brooke Hunter, who turned out to be Ilsa. How can they possibly tell Mr. Moseby that? Maddie groans to herself and pushing the revolving doors of the Tipton and little too hard. One of the doors hits her in the back. She turns around and gives the door a dirty look, before continuing back to her candy counter.

"Hey, Maddie, what's wrong?" Carey asks, coming out of the elevator. She stands on the other side of the counter, but Maddie refuses to look at her.

Carey lowers her voice into a whisper. "Did someone break up with you?"

"No, it's not that, and I guess I'm being really immature right now." Maddie says, facing Carey. "You know how Mr. Moseby is in love with Brooke Hunter? That's a fake name for Ilsa."

Carey looks surprised. "You mean Ilsa Shaudyz...That Ilsa?"

"Yes." Maddie says. "We wanted to find Brooke Hunter for Mr. Moseby to make him happy, but now we can't."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Carey says, in her kind motherly tone, but then she pauses. "We? Who's we?"

"Me, London, Zack and Cody." Maddie says, a bit confused.

"You mean my little men were out in the rain?" Carey exclaims.

Zack and Cody, followed by London walk into the lobby. Before they can do anything, Carey has Zack and Cody smothered.

"Mom...we're fine!" Zack says, trying to push Carey away.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Carey says sternly. She turns to London and smiles, then she goes back to glaring at her sons.

"Oh, Carey, there you are!"

Carey turns to see Esteban, with a big smile as usual. She feels so relieved now. He must have liked the love letter. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Esteban." She beams at him. "So, I guess you liked the love letter?"

"Oh, yes I did!" Esteban says. "So that is why I immediately handed it to Mr. Moseby."

Carey continues to smile, until it sinks in. "You what?"

"Yes. I knew you were the one Mr. Moseby loved, since you knew so much about love!" Esteban says excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!" Esteban pulls Carey into a hug. Carey wants to feel happy in his arms, but the hug is for a totally different reason.

Esteban leaves when Mr. Moseby begins to yell at him, leaving Carey with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"Well...that was unexpected." Zack says, trying to break the silence.

"What's that, Ivonna?" London puts her hand to her ear. "She got lost in Sweaterland again. Bye!"

"Yeah, and I have to help her get her dog out of Sweaterland." Zack says, heading to the elevator, on London's heels.

"And...and...bye!" Cody follows Zack.

Carey moans and walks back to Maddie, who is now spinning a dime on the counter. They both look at each other with the same annoyed expression.

Carey opens her mouth to tell Maddie about her brand new dilemma, but Maddie interrupts her.

"I heard." Maddie says. She cringes, feeling sorry for Carey. "I think you should tell Mr. Moseby before anything bad happens."

Carey nods in agreement.

"But why did you give Esteban a love letter to someone else? You should have told him who it was for." Maddie says, hitting the dime back and forth on the counter.

"It _was_ for him." Carey says. Maddie stops playing around with the dime. She gives Carey a confused look.

"Esteban?" Maddie asks, sounding a bit worried.

"I think I like him." Carey begins to sound unsure of herself.

"Well then, I think that's good." Maddie says, sounding cheery again. Now she has new hope in turning Carey's love life into a fairy tale ending. "I'm sure if you straighten it out, it'll all work out."

Maddie smiles, and Carey nods in agreement.

**Who saw that coming? Thanks for reading it, and please review!**


	7. Fine, Fine Lines

**I have the next chapter! Yay me! Enjoy!**

Carey finds Mr. Moseby talking to some staff about something, but they're too far for her to hear. She speeds up her gait and reaches him.

Mr. Moseby turns to face Carey, and he slightly flinches. He looks for a way to get away from her, but he can't.

Carey looks at the floor. "About that love letter Esteban gave to you."

"Yes, about it." Mr. Moseby looks at the floor as well.

"It wasn't for you." Carey says, almost saying it too fast for Mr. Moseby to hear.

Mr. Moseby looks so relieved now. "Oh, thank goodness! I already am in love, with a lovely Brooke Hunter."

Carey gives a wide fake smile. "Great. I have to go."

Carey walks off, and glances over her shoulder to see Zack and Cody arriving in front of Mr. Moseby. She sighs, and wonders how it will turn out.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby! We have something to tell you, but I'm bad with words." Zack says. He pushes Cody in front of him. "Cody?"

Cody glares at his brother, then faces Mr. Moseby. "We uh...we met Brooke Hunter."

Mr. Moseby suddenly looks overjoyed. "That's wonderful! How is she like? Is she here?"

"Well...she's not exactly your type." Cody says, wondering what to say next. "She's not the prettiest girl in the world, and she can get a little mean at times. I just don't think it would work out. Besides, you're a Capricorn, and she's a Leo. The Zodiac signs prove that it doesn't work, and also-"

Zack pushes Cody out of the way to end his rant. "Brooke Hunter is Ilsa Shoodenb...Shou...Shouytb..."

As Zack tries to figure out Ilsa's last name, Mr. Moseby tries to process what he just heard. Ilsa is Brooke. Ilsa is who he's in love with.

"Is this a joke?" Mr. Moseby asks, not sounding sure of what he's asking.

"Well..." Cody tries to find the right words again, but Zack interrupts him before he can go on another rant.

"No." Zack says, actually sounding sad for Mr. Moseby.

"But...what...?" Mr. Moseby tries to piece this together.

"I think he needs some time alone." Cody says, as he pulls Zack out of the room to leave Mr. Moseby.

"He took that rather well." Zack says when he and his brother are out of an earshot.

"I guess, but I feel so bad for him! He was so happy, and now his love is his enemy." Cody says sadly.

"It's life. Accept it. Now, about that game we were playing..." Zack says, giving Cody a pleading glance.

Cody sighs. "Oh, fine."

Zack's face lights up. The two go to their room to play more video games.

* * *

London sits on her couch in her room, getting a manicure and pedicure by some spa workers. Ivonna is getting a pedicure as well.

"Oh, put the red nail polish on Ivonna. It matches her collar." London says to one of the workers. She nods, and grabs a small bottle of red nail polish, and begins to paint Ivonna's nails.

London hears a knock on the door, and Esteban enters. He's carrying a red dress wrapped in plastic, and in his other hand is a smaller version of the dress, tailored for Ivonna.

"Put the dresses on the chair." London orders, and Esteban obeys.

"Can I get you anything else?" Esteban asks, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Not for now." London says, shooing him with her half-painted hand.

Esteban walks to the door, and almost runs into Carey, who is standing in the door frame.

"Fancy meeting you here." Carey says.

Esteban just gives her a confused look. Carey has an eager smile on, but it's not the smile that caught him off guard. She's wearing bright make-up, and dangly earrings, something she doesn't wear often, and, she's in a dress.

"You do look fancy." Esteban nods.

"So, about that love letter." Carey begins, trying to find the right words, but Esteban cuts her off.

"I gave it to Mr. Moseby, remember?" Esteban reminds her.

"Right, but it wasn't for Mr. Moseby." Esteban starts to look worried. "It was for someone else, but I cleared it up with Mr. Moseby."

"Oh, what a relief!" Esteban smiles. "That could have been worse!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Carey says. "So, I have some good news."

"I do, too! You go first!" Esteban excitedly says.

"No, you first!" Carey says, wanting Esteban to talk, then she could tell her feelings for him.

"Oh, but I couldn't. Ok!" Esteban smiles excitedly. "You know that website Mr. Moseby met Brooke Hunter on? I met someone there too! Her name is Natasha Smith! We're going on a date tomorrow after work hours! Isn't that great?"

Carey's excitement goes away. "Oh, yeah, that's...that's great."

"Happiness hug!" Esteban exclaims. He pulls Carey into a hug. Carey just sighs sadly in his arms. When Esteban lets her go, he waits excitedly for her news.

"I still fit into my nice clothes." Carey says, glancing down at her dress.

"That is good news!" Esteban exclaims. "But who was the letter for?"

"Just...someone." Carey says. She walks away from him and to the elevator, trying to hide her sadness. "There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of my time."

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! The last line is from an Avenue Q song, "A fine, fine line".**


	8. Girls Night In

**Hi! I haven't updated for a while, have I? Well, I'm updating now! This is nearing the end of the fanfiction, but I must say, so far I've had A LOT of fun writing and I am LOVING the reviews!**

Carey sulks in her room. She's on the couch, watching some old black-and-white romance. She sighs longingly, wishing that she'd fall in love. Carey hears a knock on the door. She turns to face the door.

"Come in!" Carey calls.

Maddie, London and Murial come in carrying a big tub of ice cream, chocolate sauce and chicken wings.

"The comfort food has arrived!" Maddie says comfortingly.

"Aw, guys, that's so sweet of you." Carey smiles as the girls find a place on the couch. "But ice cream and chicken wings have a _lot_ of fat in it, and I don't think that'll help my shape."

Within the next half hour, the tub of ice cream is almost gone, the chocolate sauce has vanished, and the chicken wings have turned into bones. The old black-and-white movie has been changed to a happy chick flick about a girl who is a geeky loser, and has a mad crush on the captain of the football team. She falls for another guy, and the ending is happy.

"Food's gone. Let's paint nails!" Murial exclaims, holding up three different containers of nail polish. She sets them on the table. "Let's see...I have ocean blue, preppy pink and red apple red."

Maddie grabs the preppy pink nail polish and sets Carey's hand on her lap and begins to apply the pink nail polish.

"So, the thing with you and Esteban didn't work out, right?" Maddie asks sympathetically as she carefully puts on the nail polish.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Carey asks.

"Well of course, silly!" London says, smiling. "It's a girls-night-in slash broken-heart-repair-night-in!"

"London means that talking about your crushed crush will ease the pain, and you'll feel better." Maddie explains, in proper English. "We've all had break-ups and crushed crushes, and talking it out makes it feel better."

"I don't know why I'm so upset." Carey admits. "I've had crushed crushes and break-ups. I have a million stories about my ex-boyfriends, but this one...this one was different."

"You're doing great right now. Gush out the mushy details." Maddie coaxes Carey. She grabs Carey's other hand and begins to paint the nails.

"He's just another guy, and I know that there are other fish in the sea, or men in the hotel but..." Carey pauses, and Maddie glances up at her. "Why am I telling you this! You're just a teenager. This is so...just so..."

"Personal?" Maddie finishes Carey's sentence.

"Yes! Personal." Carey agrees.

"Just vent to us. This is why we're here." Maddie gently says.

"I was just here for the food!" Murial calls out.

Maddie smiles, then rolls her eyes, then talks to Carey. "Venting helps. So, why was Esteban so special?"

"It's just that," Carey begins, but she gets interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Everyone turns to London, who pulls a jeweled cell phone from her jeweled purse. She seems oblivious to the sensitive gushy mushy setting.

"Hello?" London calls into the phone. She begins to smile. "Hi, Daddy! How are you? I'm super! We're helping Carey feel better about her crushed crush! I know! I am a good person. Really? Here? Oh, Daddy, that sounds great! I can't wait to tell everyone! Oh, and you know my poor friend, Maddie?"

Maddie glares at London, who's more interested in her phone conversation.

"I'll lend her a dress! I am wonderful to the less fortunate than me! Ok, bye, Daddy! Kiss kiss!" London makes kissy sounds into her phone, then hangs up.

"Have a nice conversation?" Carey asks. Maddie begins to add the second layer to the first hand.

"Yes I did!" London says, then claps her hands together. "And I have great news! There's gonna be a dance at the Tipton!"

"That's great! I just got myself the cutest dress that shows off my curves!" Murial says, sliding her hand down her body to show off her 'curves'.

"Ok, when there's crush drama, why is there always a dance?" Maddie asks.

"It's a cliché of life, honey." Carey says, blowing her wet nails.

"So Carey, are you going to ask anyone out to the dance?" London asks Carey. Carey gives London a sarcastic look. "Oh, right."

"Speaking of the dance, when is it?" Maddie asks.

"Tomorrow." London says happily.

"Well, that's sudden." Carey says.

"Yeah!" London agrees. "So, since we don't have anyone to go with, why don't we all go together, as best friends!"

"I can't. I'm working." Murial says.

"I'm in!" Maddie says happily. She turns to Carey. "And you are, too."

"Thanks for letting me have a say in it." Carey says. She begins to blow on the new layer of nail polish.

"It'll be fabulous!" London says.

"I can't wait!" Maddie adds in. They look at Carey to add the final thing in.

"Whoopee." Carey says unenthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Maddie exclaims.

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! I had Murial in it for comedy reasons, as you probably have figured out earlier. Please review and have a nice evening...or morning or afternood (depending on when you read this). :D**


	9. Fairy Tale Ending

**Here is the last chapter! I had so much fun writing, and your reviews made it even better!**

Maddie, London and Carey walk into the darkened room. It doesn't look like it's part of the hotel anymore. Music is vibrating the walls, and balloons hover around. Zack and Cody are playing volleyball with one of the balloons, until it hits a guest in the head, and Mr. Moseby chases them around the room.

Maddie pats her hair, making sure it stays up. She straightens out her red dress she borrowed from London. She turns to London, who has her hair pulled back. She's in a simple, but stylish black dress. Carey hasn't done much to her hair. She's in one of her own dresses, since she can't fit into one of London's. It's a simple violet dress, like London's.

"Ready to dance?" Maddie asks.

"I'd prefer not to." Carey says, looking for a corner to hide in.

"You'll never find a guy like this!" London says, reaching out for Carey's hand.

"I think being a hermit or a cat lady is the better life for me." Carey says, but she reluctantly lets London drag her around.

The first song begins to play. It's upbeat and everyone starts to dance. Even Carey gets into it. The next song is slow. Carey finds a spot on the wall, away from everyone. Maddie and London decide to join her for friend support.

"Hey, Maddie." Zack says, suddenly appearing at Maddie's side. "Care to dance?"

Maddie looks helplessly at Carey, hoping she'll come up with an excuse for her.

"Maddie, there's a lot of broken hearts lately." Carey says, looking down at Zack. "Maybe you should spare his."

"Fine." Maddie says. "But just one dance."

The two go off, leaving London and Carey behind. The two aren't make much of a conversation, but they're still having fun, until London sees a cute boy standing alone.

"Go on. I'll be fine." Carey whispers to London. London squeals happily and leaves Carey alone on the wall.

Carey turns her head, taking in everyone, even Maddie and Zack. Maddie looks a bit uncomfortable with Zack dancing so close to her, and Zack looks like the happiest boy in the world. Carey smiles at her lovestruck son. She continues to scan the room, and she sees Mr. Moseby along the wall, being alone like her. He has to be there to supervise. Carey debates whether to talk to him, but someone else grabs her attention.

"Oh, Carey! I'm so glad I found you!"

Carey looks in front of her to see Esteban smiling at her.

"Great." Carey says, trying to sound happy to see him. Suddenly, the song changes to _Crush_.

Esteban puts his hands on her shoulders to grab her attention. "Carey, that Natasha turned out to be an old middle aged man!"

Carey suppresses a laugh.

"But then I was talking to Maddie," Esteban begins. Carey glares at Maddie, who's talking with London and Zack across the room. "and she told me everything!"

"Everything?" Carey grimaces.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

"If you liked me, why didn't you tell me?" Esteban asks.

"Because...that would be too easy." Carey admits. "And then, you didn't get the note, and then Natasha came along."

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

"Who turned out to be a man." Esteban smiles, and Carey tries to smile back. It's not the same. That little rush of excitement when she's around him as vanished. It was just a crush. Just the idea of having someone to be in love with a return love made Carey want to love him.

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

"And I think I should have told you about the crush I had on you." Esteban takes Carey away from her thoughts.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Carey asks, hoping that feeling would come back, so she could return his love, but it's gone.

"Because I thought you loved Mr. Moseby." Esteban says. They both smile at that idea, and how horribly wrong that went.

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

"So, why did you come here?" Carey asks, after the pause.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you." Esteban says, sounding almost embarrassed to still be having crushes. Now Carey feels bad.

"But I think my crush has already left." Carey sadly admits.

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

"But my crush might return." Carey quickly adds in, upon seeing Esteban's sad expression. "And I like you right now as a friend...but maybe, just maybe I'll get a crush on you."

"We could take it one step at a time." Esteban suggests.

"I'd like that." Carey says, pulling Esteban into a hug.

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Mr. Moseby stays by his wall, watching everyone in love and dancing gracefully. He remembers his first love, Brooke Hunter. He tries not to think of it. He just tries to lose himself in the music.

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.

"Mr. Moseby!"

Mr. Moseby turns to see Ilsa rushing into the room.

Out of all times for her to brag about the St. Mark.

"Mr. Moseby, I was thinking of what the annoying children were saying!" Ilsa says quickly. It's hard to understand her talking that fast, plus the accent.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

"Well, I'm glad you won that award." Mr. Moseby says, stopping Ilsa from bragging.

"No, Mr. Moseby, you don't understand! I wasn't trying to trick you when I said I was Brooke! I didn't know it was you, and I had a fake name. I hated you, and I didn't want to love you, but you were stuck in my head like glue!" Ilsa says.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

"Glue?" Mr. Moseby asks.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Ilsa exclaims. "The point is that I love you, Mr. Moseby, and I always have! It does not matter that we are supposed to hate each other!"

"Ilsa, I appreciate your truthfulness, although it's...disturbing...but I haven't the time for a love life, and we'd be setting a bad example for the hotel staff, and aren't you married?" Mr. Moseby asks, trying to sound bored by Ilsa.

"No! We got a divorce! I was never happy with him, but with you...I feel happy with you." Ilsa admits.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

"Ilsa, I told you. I don't want a love. The hotel is my life. I can't be dedicating part of it to a woman, or any shape...or size." Mr. Moseby says.

"Ok, Mr. Moseby, but you forced me!" Ilsa says, grabbing Mr. Moseby. She kisses him flat on the lips. After a few seconds, she releases him

"What a woman!" Mr. Moseby exclaims. "I have a new plan. Let's open a hotel chain someplace sunny without children!"

"Oh, I like the way you think!" Ilsa agrees.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Zack, Cody, London and Maddie stand by their wall, watching how everyone is in love again. It just happened to work out.

"Happy ending thanks to me. Yay me!" London exclaims, clapping her hands.

"I did most of the work." Maddie says.

"Nu-uh!" Zack protests.

"It was my intellectual that helped us!" Cody adds in.

"Can we just agree that it worked out?" Maddie asks, ending the fight.

Everyone agrees to that.

"Think of it." London says happily. "Mr. Moseby and Ilsa will get married and move away, and Carey and Esteban will have many children."

Everyone gives London a weird look, then they shake it off. Everything worked, and everyone finally has their fairy tale ending.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. I know that I put songs in and you're not supposed to, but this time is special! Please review! The songs I used are Crush from David Archuleta and Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.**


End file.
